Two become one
by drama-freak-csim
Summary: Calleigh and Eric. Sometimes your soul mate is standing right in front of you but the rules are keeping you apart. COMPLETE
1. Just ask her

**A/N: _Another Calleigh and Eric fic, but what else did you expect from me. This story won't be as suspenseful as my last. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_**

Rain splashed all over the windscreen as Calleigh sped through a big puddle. The rain was pattering down hard and the windscreen wipers were going like they were on 10 cups of coffee.

Eric grabbed onto his seat next to Calleigh as she made a sharp turn around the corner.

Tim popped his head in from the back.

"Uh do you mind, I'm trying to eat here?" Tim said with a mouth full of hamburger.

"I think I'll drive next time and she can sit in the back", Eric whispered to Tim as he turned around.

Tim couldn't help but laugh with made a piece of lettuce shoot from his mouth across the car.

"Ha ha very funny you guys", Calleigh said sarcastically. She swerved another corner, which made Tim fall back into his seat and a bag fall onto his stomach.

"Ouch. Will you tell that woman to slow down before she kills us", Tim yelled shoving the heavy bag off his stomach.

Calleigh let a small smile creep across her face before turning serious and saying, "Look guys the crime scene has pretty much already been destroyed by the rain. We have to get there quickly. Every second we waste, a piece of evidence is floating away"

Tim shut up and continued eating his burger.

Eric let out a sigh remembering that any minute now they would arrive at the crime scene and have to collect what little evidence was left in the pouring rain.

He looked over at Calleigh. She was tapping a beat on the steering wheels with her fingers. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. He always smiled around her, even if there was nothing to smile about.

Calleigh could feel eyes on her so she shot a quick glance at Eric, which made him look down at the floor and blush, which he also did a lot around her.

Calleigh looked at him again, trying to figure out what he was smiling about.

"What?" she asked in a innocent voice, smiling.

"Nothing", he replied straight away, with a smirk on his face.

He looked up at her again and was surprised to see that she was still staring at him. She blushed a little then turned her eyes back to the road.

"What?" Eric asked, half-mocking her. Calleigh let out a small giggle and replied with, "Nothing", also in a half mocking voice.

Tim groaned loudly from in the back making Eric turn around and give him a questioning look.

 "Not this again", he moaned gesturing to Calleigh and then to Eric and then made kissing faces.

Eric gave him a "grow up" look and threw a piece of plastic at him.

"Just ask her out man", Tim mouthed to Eric with an annoyed look.

"Shut up man", Eric mouthed back and turned around to face the front of the car again.

Calleigh shook her head and smiled, pretending nothing was going on.

"Hey you know what?" Tim asked poking his head through to the front, "This has been such a pleasant trip that I think the three of us should go on a road trip sometime"

"Oh yeah, a weekend stuck in a stuffy car with YOU? Who wouldn't enjoy that", Eric said sarcastically.

"Yeah", Calleigh agreed with Eric but still keeping her eyes on the road, "I mean, if it was just me and Eric, it might actually be fun. But with you, it'd be torture"

Tim raised his hands to his heart. "Ya know I'm hurt you guys, I really am", He said sitting back down.

Eric smiled at the subtle compliment and looked down at his watch. It was only 11 in the morning but it felt like midnight in the middle of winter. Technically winter was over, but it was still unbelievably cold.

"Finally", Tim groaned as Calleigh pulled the car to a stop.

Alex was hurriedly loading the body into the truck and Horatio was just getting out of the car with Yelina.

"Do we really have to go out there?" Tim moaned. Before Eric could think of a smart comeback to impress Calleigh, he felt a cold gush of wind enter the car as Calleigh stepped out.

A few minutes later everybody was running about in the rain taking photos and collecting evidence.

After about 5 minutes Tim gave up and headed towards Horatio's car, which had the heater working full bull and tried drying himself.

Calleigh and Eric were still combing the ground for evidence when Horatio yelled out, "That's all guys, Time to head off, meet you back at the lab"

Calleigh and Eric slowly walked back to the car, still searching for evidence along the way. Calleigh jumped in the front seat shivering and started wringing her soaking hair out.

Eric ran to the boot to put away the kits and evidence. All they found was a couple of fibres, a gun with no usable prints, an unknown blonde hair (the victim was a redhead) and  bits and pieces that probably had nothing to do with the murder.

Eric ran to the front of the car, shivering as he got in.

"l-l-lets g-g-o", Eric chattered hugging himself to keep warm. "What about Tim?" Calleigh asked breathing into her hands.

"I-I think he went with H l-lets just get out of here", Eric chattered back.

Calleigh started the car and instantly turned of the heater.

All of a sudden, Eric started stripping his wet shirt off.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked shocked.

"I have to get these freezing clothes off", Eric replied and then saw Calleigh's shocked face and started laughing.

"Don't worry Cal, I'm only taking my shirt off, I brought a spare one in the boot", Eric said reassuring, "You gonna change?"

Calleigh looked down at her soaking wet clothes clinging to her body.

"Uh I think I'll wait til we get back", She replied giggling.

After a minute or two Eric's chattering stopped and he felt a little bit warmer. He let out a relaxed sigh.

"So did Tim really catch a ride with Horatio or did you just want to ditch him?" Calleigh asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well...it doesn't really matter cause we left before H so Tim will have a ride. And besides, did you really want him here being a back seat driver?" Eric said cheekily.

"Your right" Calleigh smiled and then her face turned serious.

"You okay Cal?" Eric asked in a soft concerning voice.

"Yeah, um, I'm just really cold that's all", She replied clearing her throat.

She looked over at his soft brown eyes. They were so sweet. She couldn't stop staring at them, they were hypnotising. She reluctantly broke her gaze and returned her eyes back to the road. She felt like a teenager around him.

He was always making her feel nervous and happy and giddy at the same time. She would always find herself lost in his eyes. She couldn't get enough of his gorgeous grin, and just feeling his muscular body near hers sent tingles down her back. 'What am I doing', she mentally asked herself, 'I'm falling for a co-worker. Not just a co-worker, a good friend. I can't let us get to close'

"Maybe I should drive, do you want to go change? You can borrow my jacket if you want. We can stop over-"

"Eric, don't worry I'm fine", Calleigh snapped.

Eric stared at the ground, and except for the heater, the car fell silent.

Calleigh saw the look of hurt in his eyes and felt guilt run through her body.

"Oh, Eric, I'm sorry for snapping, it's just..."

"Don't worry about it", Eric reassured but still obviously hurt.

Calleigh stared out at the road mentally kicking herself. Why did she have to be so mean to him. He only wanted to help her.

For the rest of the ride, no one spoke.

Back at the lab Calleigh and Eric ran through the double doors out of the rain.

"I'm gonna go get changed, will you log the evidence in?" Calleigh asked in her southern voice.

"Sure", Eric replied with little enthusiasm.

Calleigh reached the bathroom and started changing. She put on a warm dry three-quarter white top and long black pants. She combed her long blonde matted hair and tied it up a ponytail. She looked in the mirror and thought about Eric. She had hurt his feelings.

She didn't mean to, she just didn't want to fall for him any more than she already was (if that was even possible).

A while later Eric saw Calleigh emerging from the girls' bathroom.

'Bout time', he smiled to himself.

"Hey", she greeted as she walked up to him.

"Hey", he greeted back trying not to make eye contact, "Alexx is waiting for you in the morgue and I have to go analyse some fibres"

Eric turned walked away not looking back. Calleigh couldn't let it go any further, she had to make things back to normal between them.

"Eric?" Calleigh asked and Eric stopped as her felt a hand on his wrist.

He turned around and Calleigh was staring into his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I was being a bit bitchy before, I was just in a bad mode. Are we okay?" she asked, unaware of his reaction.

Eric couldn't help but smile at how sweet Calleigh looked when she was worried, which made Calleigh smile.

"Yeah, we're cool", Eric replied flashing his pearly whites.

"Great", Calleigh replied and gave him a friendly hug. Well it was suppose to be friendly, but seeing as neither pulled away after 15 seconds, it felt like more.

Eric pulled away and Calleigh instantly missed the feel of his body against hers.

"Better go see those fibres", Eric sighed and walked around the corner.

Calleigh spun around to go to the morgue and saw Tyler grinning cheekily.

Calleigh gave him a threatening glare and he walked away smirking.

As Eric walked through the door he saw Tim staring at him with a grumpy look.

'Oh crap', Eric thought as he walked over to the microscope.

"Hey Tim, what's up?" He asked trying to ignore the furious look on Tim's face.

"What's up, well let me see. My temperature is up. In case you didn't notice, my nose is running like Niagra Falls and my throat is swelling up like a balloon", Tim grumble as he crossed his arms, "I think you were forgetting a little SOMEONE when you drove off with Calleigh this morning"

Eric tried to suppress the smile forming on his lips but failed.

"I thought you caught a ride with H and Yelina?" Eric asked grinning.

"I did, but I would have changed my mind if I knew that the heater was gonna break. And in the passengers seat, there was a hole in the window blowing a freezing breeze into my face"

"Tim, I'm...I'm sorry", Eric apologised as he grin widened.

"Whatever", Tim grumbled walking out the door, "I'm going for some coffee"

Eric silently laughed to himself then focused his attention on the fibres under the microscope.

"Good morning Alexx", Calleigh greeted cheerfully as she walked into the morgue.

"It was anything but good for this poor girl", Alexx said digging her hands into the body, "You didn't expect you'd be knocking on heavens door when you woke up this morning did you sugar"

"What have you got for me Alexx?" Calleigh asked in her routine voice.

Alexx handed Calleigh a plate with bullets in it and said, "4 rounds, 2 in the abdomen, 1 in the leg and 1 in the head. The first three were just to slow her down, nothing fatal, except for the third one, which penetrated her skull"

"Thanks Alexx," Calleigh said greatly accepting the bullets, "I'll be in the ballistics lab if you need me"

Calleigh spun around and made her way to the lab.

Eric walked past the open door and saw Calleigh firing in the shooting range. He leaned in on the door and stared at her as she fired her gun. 'She's so powerful', Eric mused to himself, 'Better not get on her bad side again, she's packing heat'.

After a couple of rounds Calleigh took off her safety goggles and earmuffs.

She spun around and saw Eric checking her out.

"Buying or browsing?" She asked with a smirk.

Eric let out a laugh. "Sorry. I was just admiring your...gun", he apologised, "Uh, you got anything yet"

"Not yet. I'm just about to compare and see who the lucky winner is. You get anything?" She asked as they walked out of shooting range.

"Not much, our black fibre was from some sort of tailored suit", Eric replied in his 'working' tone.

"Well at least it's something" She said as she placed the bullet under the microscope to compare.

Eric leaned in behind her to get a look.

"Is that a new cologne Mr. Delko?" Calleigh asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Anything to bring the ladies in", Eric smirked.

"Well it's working", Calleigh muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Eric asked leaning in closer.

"I didn't say anything", Calleigh protested innocently.

"Hmmmmm", Calleigh said in a questioning tone.

"What is it?" Eric asked curiously.

"Not a match but-" Calleigh replied spinning around to face him but losing what she was saying as she realised just how close he was to her.

Eric stepped back to give her some room. They locked eyes and Calleigh could feel her knees going weak.

"Uh I better go tell H", Eric replied but stopped as he turned around to face Calleigh again.

"Uh Calleigh, Can I ask you something?" He asked, his voice hinting nervousness.

"Sure anything", Calleigh replied as she bit her lip, wondering what was going on through his head that he wanted to ask her.

* * *

**A/N:_ Hope you liked the first chapter, I'll try to write the next asap. hmmmmm, wonder what he's going to ask her? reveiw and you'll find out._**


	2. Good cop, Bad cop

**A/N:_ Okay here's the next chapter, keep those reviews coming.

* * *

_**

"Well uh, I was just wondering..." , Eric continued nervously.

_'Damn it. Why is this so hard, I've done this thousands of times before'_, Eric asked himself, _'oh crap now she's looking at me as if I'm nuts. It's ok, just ask her'_

Calleigh looked intensely into Eric's eyes. He looked like he was concentrating hard. Just looking at him made a butterflies stomach.

"If you're, uh...", he cleared his throat and added, "Not busy-"

"Eric", Tim yelled across the hall interrupting Eric. Eric sighed frustrated and popped his head out the door to see Tim.

Calleigh was smiling, thinking about what would have happened if Tim had not interrupted them.

"What?" Eric yelled back.

"Come 'ere", Tim shouted.

Eric let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to see Calleigh smiling.

"I guess you better go see what he wants. You know how cranky he gets when you keep him waiting", Calleigh remarked with a smile.

"Yeah", Eric smiled back, "Uh, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay", Calleigh replied and Eric ran to meet Tim.

Eric walked up to Tim who was hovering over a microscope.

"Hey, I think I might know where this fibre- whoa, what are you so mad about?" Tim asked, changing the subject as he saw the furious look on Eric's face.

"You're the one always saying _'ask her out man, ask her out'_ well thanks to you, that's never going to be happening again", Eric said slumping into a chair.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked confused.

Eric glared at Tim and said, "I was just about to ask her out when you yelled out at me, now I lost my chance"

"Oh, yeah I guess that was my fault", Tim said showing sympathy, "But if it helps, I'm seconds away from solving the case. And I think Horatio would be happier at us solving the case rather than you getting lucky with Calleigh"

Eric couldn't help but smile at Tim's comment.

"Okay", he replied calming down, "What have got"

It was the next day. Eric figured he'd drop what he was gonna ask Calleigh. All night long he had been thinking about it and in the end he figured it was best to wait a while. He thought it was a good thing that Tim interrupted him (well not at the time). He didn't want to get rejected, then things would be awkward for them, and their friendship was too good. So they would stay friends, for now.

Eric and Calleigh walked down a stone path surrounded by flowers and weeds.

As Calleigh approached the suspect's door, Eric decided to go over their plan.

"Ok good cop bad cop. I have a feeling this guy will break easily", Eric stated.

"Sure, I mean if he doesn't name names he'll go down with the charges", Calleigh said and then stopped to look at Eric who was staring at the ground.

"So are you the bad cop?" She asked flirtatiously.

Eric grinned cheekily, "Damn right I'm the bad cop"

As Calleigh and Eric were smiling, the door opened and out stepped a skinny tall man.

"Delko and Duquesne", Eric said gesturing to him and then Calleigh.

"Come in", the man said in a gruff voice as he walked away from the door and into his house.

Eric opened the door for Calleigh to step in.

"Since when do Bad cops open the door for good cops?" Calleigh asked walking in.

"Since the good cop is so damn beautiful", Eric replied following Calleigh in.

Calleigh giggled and blushed.

The all sat down around the kitchen table and Eric got into it straight away.

"Look Ross I don't give a damn whether you rot in hell or not but if you care about living in a 6 by 4 or here, I'd start talking", Eric said in a harsh voice.

"That a threat?" Ross asked in a daring voice.

Eric gave a threatening look to the Ross.

"I wouldn't kid with him Ross", Calleigh butted in stretching back in her chair, "Just last week we were interviewing some guy, probably innocent, like you, but he was too stupid to tell us anything. Next thing you know he's riding in an ambulance with a broken nose"

Eric held back the grin threatening to appear on his face.

"Start talking", Eric ordered.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you but don't hurt me, I've got kids", Ross said shakily.

Eric and Calleigh walked out the door at the same time, causing their bodies to press up against one another. Eric nervously stepped blushing, letting Calleigh go through first.

Eric smiled and how good it felt just being close to her.

"Think he's telling the truth?" Calleigh asked as they walked down the gravel driveway.

"I think so, I mean, his version makes sense. All we have to do now is go talk to Martin Close and see what he says", Eric replied.

Calleigh looked down at the ground and then up at Eric again. His soft eyes shinning in the sun.

"So ever thought of taking up acting?" Calleigh asked as they got into the car.

Eric looked at her surprised. "I think I'll stick to forensics. You were pretty good in there yourself", Eric replied turning on the ignition.

"I know", She replied with a cheeky smile.

Eric gave a short laugh as the car drove off.

"So are you coming to the annual Miami Dade PD picnic this Friday?" Calleigh asked looking out the window.

"Sure, if there are no cases H will probably let us go", Eric replied.

Calleigh smiled in delight. She would be seeing him at somewhere besides work. Then all of a sudden that evil little voice inside her head spoke up and she stopped smiling.

Calleigh let out a sigh and stared up at Eric. She was glad he was driving, because if it was her driving, then she couldn't stare at his face without him seeing and thinking she's creepy. Calleigh was happily imagining his lips on hers when he looked at her and shocked her out of her gaze.

"What's wrong, Do I have something on my face", Eric asked her, wiping his face.

"No", Calleigh answered with a smile, "I was just-"

All of a sudden Calleigh's phone rang. "Duquesne", She answered. Eric gave her a questioning look and she whispered, "Tim".

'Great', Eric thought, 'Trust Tim to ruin a perfect moment with Cal'.

"Yes. Yeah he did. No not yet. I think so. Well that depends. Yeah. Ok we will", Calleigh spoke into her phone as she rummaged through her bag for a piece of paper.

"Found it", she continued into the phone, holding up a piece of paper, " It's 14 Insignia Avenue Andrews Farm, ok bye"

Calleigh hung up the phone.

"Horatio wants us to meet him back at the lab while someone else goes to see Martin Close", Calleigh said putting her phone back in her bag.

"How come", Eric asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's a surprise", Calleigh said with a glint in her eyes.

"That's a shame", Eric said smiling, "I was really looking forward to be playing good cop, bad cop"

Calleigh giggled and looked out the window to avoid blushing.

Every one sat in the break room waiting for Horatio. "So what's this about? I have 3 body's waiting for me", Alexx said looking at her watch.

Eric took a seat next to Calleigh on the sofa. Calleigh felt sparks fly through her body as Eric's hand gently brushed against her leg as he sat down.

Horatio walked into the room and Tim muttered, "Finally" under his breath.

"Ok everyone, this is a serious matter", Horatio said sitting down in front of everyone.

Tyler gave Tripp a worried look. Every one was silent, waiting for Horatio to continue.

"Alright, can I assume that all of you are coming to the picnic?" Horatio asked.

Everyone sighed in relief it was nothing serious and nodded their head.

Horatio always got very excited about the picnic. Every year they would compete with different Police departments around the country. This year it was going to be Miami Dade vs. Las Vegas. The picnic was going to be held in a big park called Argana Park.

"Ok we need to team up for the events", Horatio continued, "I'll assign teams of two. Now for those who haven't competed before, I'll explain. There will be 8 teams of two. You win points by winning competitions. After a while, the team with the bottom score is eliminated. And this happens until only two teams are left. Now if could end up being a Las Vegas team against one of our teams at the end, or us against us at the end, or them against them. It all depends on who has the most points at the end of the day"

Horatio searched the room for confused faces and found none so he continued.

"Ok teams. Now this years rules are that the teams have to be boy-girl. So...Tripp and Samantha. Yelina and Me. Tim and Alexx. Hagen and Lilly. Ashley and Claire. Tyler and Valera. Scotty and Rachel, and Eric and Calleigh"

Calleigh felt a huge smile spread across her face as her name was read out with Eric's.

"Looks we're teaming up", Eric said with a grin, putting his arm around her.

"You just better not let us lose", Calleigh said playfully punching him in the arm.

It was Friday morning and Calleigh was getting ready for the picnic. Different teams had to wear different tops. Eric and Calleigh had to wear red tops that said "Team 8" on them. Calleigh brushed her hair 5 times and checked her makeup 4 times.

She wanted to look good in front of Eric , although it wouldn't last long.

She vaguely remembered last years picnic. One of the events involved a pool and a whole lot of mud. As she was looking in the mirror she thought about all the good things that would happen. They would be together all day. You got disqualified for leaving your partner. She remembered what Eric had said to her the other day about her being beautiful, which made her blush.

She caught a glimpse of herself giggling and blushing in the mirror and stopped.

"Come on Calleigh, you're not 15 with a school crush. You're a grown woman, you can handle this", she said into the mirror.

Calleigh arrived at Argana Park and parked her car. As she got out, she saw all the events set up. This was going to be a fun day. She looked around, she couldn't see Eric yet.

Out of nowhere Tim and Alexx crept up from behind and startled Calleigh.

"Oh hi gu-", Calleigh started to say but stopped mid sentence and started cracking up laughing.0

"Shutup", Tim said angrily crossing his arms over his chest, "It's not my fault out team colour is pink, and besides, there's nothing wrong with a guy in pink"

Calleigh stopped laughing and gave him a friendly hug. He was right about the pink thing. She saw Eric in a pink shirt last week and her looked hot.

"Have you guys seen Eric?" Calleigh asked looking around for her partner.

"no, haven't seen him", Alexx replied.

Just as Tim was about to say he hadn't either, All contestants were called to the centre of the park over the loudspeaker.

Everyone was there. Calleigh looked over at the Las Vegas teams. They were Gil and Catherine, Warrick and Susie, Nick and Amy, Sara and Greg, and some other people she didn't know.

As Someone was explaining the rules, Calleigh was constantly searching for Eric.

Where was he? Maybe something happened to him.

As Calleigh turned her head she saw something that shocked her.

"Oh my God", she gasped.

* * *

**A/N: _OMG wonder what it is, don't forget reviewshappy writer, happy writernext_ chapter**


	3. The Picnic

**A/N:** _**I'm sorry, I know I promised no more cliffhangers, but it's who I am. I'll try to stop. Anyway thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.

* * *

**_

As Calleigh turned her head, she couldn't help but be speechless. She saw Eric, running out of the car, topless. His tanned muscular body was shinning in the morning's sun. Calleigh was amused, but confused at the same time.

"...Calleigh...", Eric said panting as he reached her.His hands resting on his knees.

"Um, Eric where's your top?" Calleigh asked, muffling a giggle. Eric took a deep breath, in and out.

"Well I left the top H gave us at work so I spent the morning looking for something red to wear but I couldn't find anything", Eric answered standing up, then feeling awkward as all eyes were on him and asladies giggled and whistled. Eric let out an embarrassed chuckle and walked to isolated tent where the spare t-shirts were.

"So you just drove here naked?" Calleigh asked amused. Eric nodded his head and grabbed the red t-shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Well as much as I love seeing your chest, if I were you, I'd just have worn something else. But that's just my opinion", Calleigh laughed.

Eric stepped in close to Calleigh.

"Oh what a shame, I think the whole world would have preferred you choose my option", Eric said with a cheeky grin.

Calleigh gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"C'mon, lets go win this thing", Calleigh said as she gently grabbed Eric's arm and pulled him out of the tent.

Tim looked over his shoulder to see Eric and Calleigh coming out of the tent with Eric's top ruffled up and Calleigh grabbing him by the hand giggling.

"Bout time", Tim snickered picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"What was that Timmy?" Alexx asked, looking up from her program.

"Uh ,nothing", He replied quickly, "What's first?"

Alexx flipped through her program and replied, "Pink team, us, Vs. Blue team,Nick and Amy, in tug-o-war. Lets go"

Alexx and Tim picked up their bags and went to find the dirt oval.

Eric picked up the baseball bat and stretched his arms to get ready. He looked across the field to see his opponents, Warrick and Susie, also getting ready.

Calleigh hesitated before picking up her bat.

"Ok Cal this will be easy. All you have to do is hit itand they will calculate the points by distance," Eric explained tying up his shoelaces as he spoke, "You ready"

"Umm, I don't exactly know how to do this", Calleigh said insecurely, as she tried to swing the bat but lost her grip and dropped iton the ground.

Eric let out a little laugh.

"Hey it's not funny, I hate baseball", Calleigh protested in a whiney voive, crossing her arms as she sat on the bench, "I quit"

"Hey, this is our first game and you're already quitting", Eric said in a sweet voice.

He looked at her face and saw a hint of amusement in her blue eyes.

"Ok, I'll teach you", Eric said pulling Calleigh up by the hand. Eric pulled Calleigh up a bit faster than anticipated pulling her onto his chest. For a second they were just staring into each others eyes, not moving, until Eric pulled away saying, "Let's teach you the basics.

Eric handed Calleigh the bat and hugged her from behind, showing her how to swing. Calleigh wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, she could only feel his body pressed up against her. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. She could feel her blood racing through her veins and her heat rapidly beating. Calleigh lost all feeling in her legs and if it weren't for Eric leaning in on her, she would fall.

She took in a deep breath; he was wearing that new cologne again. Her eyes were still closed. She could hear him asking questions but only heard half the words so she just nodded. In a sudden movement Eric stepped back. Calleigh opened her eyes immediately and stumbled back. Eric, who was only a metre or so away, caught her from behind and steadied her.

She stood up and blushed.

"You ok?" Eric asked in a worried tone. She looked up into his eyes, full or worry and concern.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go", Calleigh said as she walked away. Eric ran to catch up with her and they walked over to their opponents.

At 3 o'clock, everyone found somewhere to sit, rest and eat. There were only 4 teams left in the competition, which meant only 2 games left.

The teams left were Calleigh and Eric, Tyler and Valera, Sara and Greg, and Nick and Amy.

Calleigh led Eric to a shady tree and they sat down. Eric stretched and lay down on the cool grass. Calleigh took a drink from her drink bottle and rested her head on the tree.

Calleigh saw two shadows standing over her. She looked up to see Valera and Tyler. They sat down to join them.

"Hey, maybe it will come down to us against you", Tyler said with a cheeky grin, "Two co-workers against two lovers"

Calleigh looked up in surprise. "You two are dating?" she asked confused.

"No", Tyler smirked. Just as Calleigh was about to open her mouth in defence, Valera interrupted her.

"I think we'll be going now, see you guys later", Valera said as she pulled Tyler up and walked off.

"What was that about?" Eric asked, lifting his head off the ground.

"Not sure", Calleigh replied innocently.

Calleigh was at the front of the rope while Eric was pulling at the back. Tug-o-war againstSara andGreg was proving to be harder than Eric expected. With one final tug,Greg fell into the mud making Eric and Calleigh the winners.

Eric ran up to Calleigh and hugged her for the victory. Calleigh couldn't help but blush as his arms wrapped around her body. She was loving this day. They had been getting so close, and sometimes she just wished he'd plant his lips in hers.

Eric was in too good a mood too notice Calleigh blushing. There was only one event left, and whoever won that would be the champion team.

After congratulating the other team for a good game, Eric and Calleigh walked back to their bags. As Calleigh got her drink, Eric flipped through the program.

"I heard that in the last event, you can share the job or make the other person do it all", Calleigh said with a pleading grin, "Eric I'm so tired"

As Eric was scanning over the program his eyes lit up.

"The last event", Eric said with his eyes glowing, "Is swimming"

Calleigh smiled and replied, "I think I'll leave that event up to you"

After the event, which Eric had obviously won, Eric and Calleigh were presented with a little trophy and congratulated.

After they were left alone Eric gave Calleigh a friendly hug. It was one of those friendly- not so friendly hugs. It would have been completely perfect if Eric wasn't still wet from the last event.

"What was that for?" Calleigh asked as she pulled back.

"You did great today. We wouldn't have won half of those events if it weren't for you", Eric complimented.

"Thanks", Calleigh thanked. She pulled her eyes away from Erics loving gaze and lookedat her watch. It was only 5 but she was to tired.

"Tired?" Eric asked in a teasing tone.

Calleigh gave him a daring smile and he walked away looking for a towel.

All of a sudden Horatio walked into the room with a serious look on his face.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked in a concerned tone.

"We got a murder", Horatio replied.


	4. Too close for comfort

**A/N: _So sorry that this took so long, I would have posted it earlier but I lost the disk I saved it on. Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming.

* * *

_**

"Now?" Calleigh asked a little annoyed.

Horatio gave her a 'the crime doesn't have a schedule' look and replied, "Tim and I will head over now. I want you two to wait at the lab"

With that, Horatio turned and walked out of the tent.

Eric let out a load moan causing Calleigh to spin around and look at him.

"He wants us to wait at the lab?" Eric asked bewildered, tossing the now damp towel on the table, "He could have let us come to the scene or at least let us stay here"

Calleigh let out a sigh and brushed her hand through her hair. "Guess we better get going," Calleigh said, gathering up her things.

"Uh, I'll meet you back at the lab later. I better go home and change," Eric replied with a snicker.

"Sure," Calleigh said turning her head to look at him. Even when he was wet, Calleigh thought he was too hot for his own good.

She could have stared at him all day, but she thought that after a while he would notice and after a couple of hours he would start to get annoyed.

She tossed her bag over her shoulder and started walking to the door until she felt a cold hand lightly grip her shoulder and spin her around.

"Don't forget this," Eric reminded her as he handed Calleigh the trophy.

"Oh, Thanks," She replied accepting the trophy. She looked at his bulging muscles that were sticking out in his damp top and smiled. Calleigh wondered to herself how often he worked out. Judging by his body, probably every morning.

Calleigh's eyes moved to Eric's face, and then his lips. They were so… inviting. Eric's tongue dashed out of his mouth and wet his lips. Calleigh could feel the gap between them closing. She looked up at his eyes. They made her legs feel like jelly and her heart beat faster.

Calleigh slowly started closing her eyes and moved closer until they were just inches away.

Eric slid his hand behind her neck. Calleigh could feel his fresh breath on her lips.

Just as Calleigh was about to close the 6-centimetre gap between them, a thought rushed into her head.

'Co-worker'.

With that, she harshly pulled away from his grip and stared at the ground, trying to avoid his eyes. Eric's eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

"Calleigh what's-" Eric started but Calleigh cut him off.

"I'll be at the lab," she replied quickly and ran out the tent without looking back.

Eric wanted to go after her, but he knew that when Calleigh wanted to be alone, she should be alone. He couldn't understand why she kept doing this.

Every time they got close and she opened up to him, she would pull away and close up. He didn't know why she was doing this. All he knew was that every time she did it, it felt like he was being stabbed in the heart with a knife.

Every time she walked away, he could feel his eyes stinging and his throat dry. He didn't know someone just leaving a room could have this effect on him. But then again it wasn't just someone to him, it was a person he deeply cared about.

Eric had never really had his heart broken. He never felt that strong about someone. What he felt for Calleigh was a whole new sensation.

Eric looked down at his hands, and thought about the day. Up until now, it had been great. They were closer than ever and just being with her made his blood race.

As Calleigh drove back to the lab she thought about her decision. She went over all the 'what ifs'. 'What if she hadn't pulled away' 'What if someone had walked in' 'What if it led to more'.

She decided that what she did was the smart thing to do. It wasn't what her heart wanted, but what her head and conscious wanted. Her job meant everything to her. But was she gonna let that stand in the way of true love. She shook the thought out of her head. Love? She wasn't in love. Was she?

Eric reached the lab at about the same time as Horatio and Tim. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it read 6 o'clock. He thought it was a lot earlier than that.

He greeted them and asked them the specifics about the case. Nothing special. Woman with slit wrists in bathtub. Looked like an easy suicide case. Only problem was the gun casing and the neighbours hearing a single gun shot. Horatio went off to find Tripp and left Tim and Eric alone.

Tim took out a plastic bag with a shell casing in it and handed it to Eric.

"Can you take this to Calleigh for me?" Tim asked as he continued to pull out evidence.

Eric felt his stomach bubble at the mention of her name.

"Uh, I was on my way to see Alexx, can't you do it?" Eric pleaded.

Tim looked around to see if anything was listening.

"What? Sleep with a girl and not call her again?" Tim asked harshly.

Eric looked up at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Sorry man, it's just, when I walked in, Cal seemed, well different. Not her chirpy self," Tim apologised.

"Yeah. Well we didn't sleep together it's just, I got some stuff to think about so… if you could take them to her…" Eric said in a sad voice, handing the small plastic bag back to Tim. Tim took the bag out of his hands and Eric went down to the morgue to see the body.

Calleigh put her pen on the paper and rested her head in her hands. She could not believe how tired she was. Probably because of the fact the she wore herself out at the picnic that day, and because it was just past midnight. She closed her eyes.

She leant back in her chair and ley out a tired yawn. She opened her eyes and rubbed them.

After hours of thinking, they had solved the case. Turns out, the woman did commit suicide. Before she slit her wrists, she fired her gun, just to test whether it was easier. The lady committed suicide because someone had convinced her that the love of her life was cheating in her and he hated her.

This made Calleigh think about her love life, or lack of it. She looked over at Eric's desk, it was empty. She really needed to talk to him. They had been avoiding each other ever since Calleigh ran off at the picnic. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, she just needed to say something.

She glanced her tired eyes around the room and caught something moving in the corner of her eye. She moved her head to see Tim at his desk packing up for the night.

He looked up at her and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey, go home and get some rest, paper work can wait til the morning," he said as he walked past her desk.

"I will. Hey have you seen Eric around?" She asked curiously.

"Nah I think he went home already," Tim replied, "Night Cal".

"Night," she replied. Tim walked to the elevator and disappeared.

Calleigh sighed, she was all alone. She could feel her eyelids closing so she rested her head on her desk.

About 20 minutes later, Eric walked into the room and saw Calleigh asleep on her desk. Stray bits of blonde hair were covering her face as she quietly slept. She looked so peaceful. She didn't look stressed or worried, just happy and relaxed.

Eric quietly approached her and gently shook her arm.

"Calleigh," He whispered. Calleigh didn't respond. He gently moved her head back and bent down to wrap her arms around his neck. He put his arms under he body and lifted her out of her seat.

All the movement caused Calleigh to half open her eyes.

"Eric?" she asked confused as her carried her down the stairs.

"I'm just taking you home," Eric whispered into her ear as Calleigh closed her eyes again and nestled her head into Eric's warm chest.

A small smile crept across Calleigh's face. "I could have walked," Calleigh mumbled.

"Yeah ya could have, but you would have only got about 4 steps before you fell asleep again," Eric said grinning.

Eric made his way to his car and put Calleigh in the front passenger seat. He gently rested her head on the chair and ran over to his side. He started the car and drove out of the car park.

It was really dark so Eric put his high beam on. Occasionally he would look over at Calleigh and she would be peacefully asleep. He pulled into Calleigh's driveway and stopped the car. He leant over the seat and brushed the hair out of her face.

She gently opened her eyes only to shut them again and sigh. She moved positions and was now facing Eric.

"Where are your keys?" Eric asked as he undid his seatbelt.

"Desk," she murmured. Eric's eyes grew wide in surprise. He sat back in his seat and thought for a bit.

After about a minute he turned back to Calleigh.

"Ok, You 're gonna spend the night at my house," Eric spoke softly. Calleigh slightly nodded her head and Eric turned the ignition back on.

Eric stopped at his house and got out the car. He came to Calleigh's side of the car and helped her out.

Inside, Eric Helped Calleigh to his bed and pulled the covers over her.

As Eric was about to leave, he heard Calleigh call his name.

He turned around and leant down to hear her.

"I don't wanna make you sleep on the couch, come here," she said as she weakly pulled Eric down onto the bed. He rubbed his sore eyes; he was too tired to argue. He got under the covers and turned the lamp off. As Eric got into the bed, he felt Calleigh's arm brush against his hand.

"Eric," Calleigh whispered.

"Yeah?" Eric whispered back.

"Night," she said and she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:_ Hope you enjoyed that chapter._**


	5. Next Day

Calleigh slightly opened her eyes, but saw that it was still dark and closed them again. She stirred a little, trying to get comfortable, and she felt something warm wrap around her.

She reached her hands down to remove whatever was around her and was surprised to feel arms. She glanced down to see soft, brown and don't forget muscular, arms wrapped around her stomach.

Calleigh laid her head back on the pillow and tried to figure out why Eric was in her bed. All of a sudden, she remembered what was going on.

She was in Eric's apartment, in Eric's bed, and in Eric's arms. Eric's embrace was warm and cosy, but not suffocating. Eric's head was resting just above hers on the same pillow. She could feel his soft, warm breathe against the back of her neck. It made tingles run all over her body.

Calleigh reached for the alarm clock, trying not to move too much, and looked to see what the time was. It read 6:00am. She had to get up soon.

5 minutes later she was still lying in the same position with her arms wrapped around Eric's. _'What am I doing,'_ she asked herself, _'Why aren't I getting up'._

Calleigh thought about it for a minute. She was in someone else's bed, with her co-worker wrapped around her, and yet she wasn't moving, not an inch.

Calleigh closed her eyes for a second.

"It's not because I want to be in bed with him," she said out aloud, "It's because I'm warm and cosy and, who cares if I'm a tiny bit late for work. Horatio won't mind. And besides, it's not like it's torture being here. I'm actually quite snug in his arms. And besides, it doesn't mean anything, just because-"

"You know you should really see someone about that talking problem", Eric mumbled as he removed his arms from around her waist and rolled to his side of the bed.

Calleigh bit her lip nervously, wondering how much of her babbling on he heard.

She felt the bed rise as Eric sat up. He was wearing black boxers. He rubbed his eyes and turned to look at the clock.

Eric let out a little moan and mumbled, "Work, who needs it".

Calleigh let out a sigh and Eric turned surprised, remembering she was still there.

Calleigh had the covers pulled up to her chin. She wasn't naked, but she wanted something warm around her, seeing as Eric's arms had long gone.

"You uh, want some brekkie?" He asked nervously.

"Sure," She answered with a friendly smile.

He got up off the bed and walked to the kitchen. Five minutes later she could smell bacon and eggs so she reluctantly got out the warm soft bed and dragged herself to the kitchen. She sat down on the cold hard chair and glanced into the kitchen.

Eric was behind the stove cooking, topless. She had been seeing a lot of his chest lately. She smiled to herself and stretched her arms out. 2 minutes later Eric came to the table with breakfast and freshly brewed coffee.

Calleigh reached straight for the coffee. "Thanks," she said as she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth. Eric reached for his coffee and sipped it.

"So," Calleigh said bringing her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around her legs, "last night…"

Eric grinned a little and replied, "You fell asleep at the office, I drove you to your place but you forgot your keys, so I figured you could just spend the night here"

"Thankyou", Calleigh said gratefully and took another sip of her coffee. She looked up to see Eric staring at he eyes. She felt her cheeks turn red and looked away.

Eric laughed and reached for some more food.

"You just love doing that don't you," Calleigh said in a fake mad voice.

"Making you blush?" Eric asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Uh huh," Calleigh replied, nodding her head.

"That's only because it's so easy to do," Eric said grinning.

"Hey, I do not blush easily", Calleigh retorted with a smile. Erictookate apiece ofegg and smiled flirtatiously.

"Must just be my charm" he said as he got up and cleared away the plates. _'Stop it',_ Eric told himself,_ 'hold back, don't freak her out again. Friends, nothing more'_

Eric walked to the kitchen and Calleigh could sense him tense up.

She looked down at her hands and nervously bit her nails.

"You can take a shower first, there's some clothes in my closet that my cousin left last time she stayed, should fit you," Eric said, trying to change the subject.

"Umm, are you sure she won't mind?" Calleigh asked anxiously.

"Course not," Eric said with a warm smile and headed handed Calleigh a towel in front of the bathroom.

"Thanks," said Calleigh as she graciously accepted it and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She looked around, taking in the new surroundings. Eric's bathroom had light blue walls and was very clean.

He had a number of hair and body products lined up on a little shelf next to the shower. She started undoing her shirt buttons but hesitated for a minute, glancing at the door. She knew Eric wouldn't come in without knocking, but she felt doubtful so she locked the door.

After about a minute of convincing herself that he couldn't come through the locked door, she undressed and stepped into the shower.

About 45 minutes later Calleigh emerged from the bathroom awake and refreshed. She quickly ran to Eric's bathroom not wanting him to see her with just a towel wrapped around her naked body.

"I'm done," Calleigh yelled out to Eric, letting him know the shower was free.

"And who said girls don't take forever in the shower," Eric yelled back in a mocking voice and walked into the bathroom.

"Eric, I think the speed limits 50," Calleigh reminded Eric as he sped through traffic. She was sitting next to him in the front of his car.

"And your point is?" Eric asked without looking at her.

"Well your going 70," Calleigh commented. Eric gave her a cheeky grin and slowed down a bit.

"What's your rush?" Calleigh asked rummaging in her purse for her phone.

"Horatio will kill us if we're late," Eric reminded Calleigh as he turned the corner.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Calleigh answered back.

Eric gave her a strange look and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Can I ask something?" Eric said carefully.

"Sure ask away," Calleigh replied.

"Well, I dunno if it's nothing but… you seem different these last couple of days. I mean, you're not the workaholic strict that used to yell at me when I messed up with evidence. You seem more…, more happy and carefree"

Calleigh sat quiet for a minute and then replied, "I guess I just got a lot more to smile about these days"

Eric gave a glowing smile, which Calleigh returned.

A minute later they arrived at work just 5 minutes late. They both walked in together, smiling, which didn't go unnoticed by Horatio. He walked over to them and asked to speak to Calleigh alone. Eric went off to find Tim, and Horatio gestured Calleigh to his office.

"Something wrong?" she asked concerned.

"It's nothing much it's just, I rang you last night but you weren't home," Horatio replied leaning on his desk.

"Oh, I was out. You could have rang my cell," Calleigh said nervously.

"It wasn't anything important, I just had a few questions about the Abbott case, nothing that couldn't have waited until morning," Horatio replied, wondering why she was out at 3 in the morning.

"Well I got work to do," said Calleigh as she walked out avoiding eye contact, afraid he would see through her lies.

2 days later, Eric walked to his desk to find a letter marked 'urgent'. He opened the letter and his face dropped in disappointment. Calleigh, who was nearby, saw Eric's reaction and gave him a confused look.

He stormed into Horatio's office and slammed the door behind him. Calleigh run after him and peeked through Horatio's window to see what was going on.

She saw Eric approach Horatio at his desk and yell. After a few minutes of Horatio talking, Eric calmed down and sat in a chair. They talked for a while and they anger in Eric's face dissipated. A minute later they both walked towards the door and Horatio gave Eric a pat on the back.

Calleigh ducked behind the corner so she wouldn't be seen and waited. After she heard Horatio's door open and close, she casually walked around the corner and 'accidentally' bumped into Eric.

"Hey, everything ok," She asked curiously but with concern.

"Hey can we talk later, after work maybe?" Eric asked in a natural tone.

"Sure ok," Calleigh replied and Eric ran off to his desk. On Calleigh's way to the morgue, she thought about after work. She thought about meeting up with Eric and she couldn't help the big grin spreading across her face.

She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but she wasn't sure how. But with everything that had happened between them in the last couple of days, she came to the conclusion that she couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

Calleigh made he3r way across the street and to the bar where she was meeting Eric. She went straight after work so she was wearing her work clothes.

As she entered the bar she glanced around to find Eric. She found him in a booth with a beer. Her heart skipped a little upon seeing him and she made her way to him.

"Hi," Calleigh greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Eric greeted back, but it was anything but cheerful. He was gloomy and quiet. He had been like that all day. Calleigh knew that something was on his mind. Something was distracting him all day, and now she would find out just what it was.

Eric looked up to see her sparkling blue eyes. **A/N:_ I don't care about what they said in 'death grip' lets just pretend they're blue for now)._** Her face was so cheerful. Eric had no idea how she did it. How after cases and cases of misery she could still be smiling. Eric took in a deep breath and looked down at his drink. Calleigh's face dropped, nervous of what was coming.

Eric looked up at her. He had to tell her sooner or later.

"Calleigh, I some news," He muttered.


	6. Early

_**A/N: Sorry about the lateness, we're current having computer problems. Hope you enjoy this chapter**_

* * *

Calleigh could feel her throat burning. She was scared of what was coming next. She calmly sat down in the booth facing him and gave him a nod to go on.

"I found a letter on my desk this morning. I opened it, talked to Horatio, and he confirmed it," Eric said looking back down into his drink.

Calleigh furrowed her brow in confusion and said, "I don't get it, what was the letter about?"

Eric took a mouthful of his beer and swallowed it down and winced slightly.

"The letter said that I was being temporarily transferred to the Marine Forensics department in California?. It's not really a transfer, more like a 4-month study process," Eric said as he took another drink. His facial expression was plain, like he was feeling no emotions.

"What?" Calleigh asked confused, "Did you get recommended or were you picked out"

"Horatio found out there were looking for someone to do the job so he recommended me. He said it would be a great advantage in my career status," Eric added. Calleigh looked down at the ground as to not show the immense depression on her face.

"So… what do you think Cal?" Eric asked curiously.

Calleigh let out a deep sigh and looked up at him.

"What do I think? I think… I think that 4 months is a lot of time, almost half a year"

"That's true"

"And ?? isn't the closest place in the world"

"That's also true"

"But this would be great for your career"

"Once again true"

"So as a co-worker, I'd have to say I'm happy for you…but"

"But...?" Eric pressed.

Calleigh tried to look away but Eric's hand under her chin made her look him in the face.

"As a friend… well, I'd miss you, a lot," Calleigh, said in a heartbreaking voice.

Eric got up and sat next to Calleigh on her side of the booth.

"And I'd miss you a lot. But if the chance came for you, would you take it," Eric asked putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Calleigh let out a defeated sigh and murmured, "Yeah, yeah I guess I would"

Eric pulled her into a warm hug and held her for a while. He could feel all her emotions flowing into his body. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to see her everyday.

He gently caressed her neck with his thumb; he could feel her body relax and the blood start flowing normally again.

Calleigh held onto Eric tight. She wouldn't let him leave; she wouldn't let him go, even if it was only for 4 months. To her it would feel like a lifetime. She slowly pulled away, she didn't want to, but she needed to know more about his departure.

"When do you leave?" Calleigh asked just above a whisper.

"Friday afternoon", he answered solemnly. Calleigh let out a depressing sigh and leant her head back against his chest. She could feel it slowly rise up and down as he breathed.

Thursday

"Another case closed," Eric muttered as he sat down with Calleigh, Tim and Horatio in the break room.

"Doesn't matter, doesn't bring her back. She was a 4 year old girl," Tim grumbled.

"No Tim, no it doesn't. But you know what? Now Sun Rise's mother can finally have closure. Sometimes when we can't help the victims, it's because we're not meant to. Sometimes we have to be there for the family," Horatio said as he walked out of the room, followed by Tim.

Calleigh had been so focused on their new case, she hadn't thought about Eric leaving the next day. Now, Calleigh was holding a picture of their 4-year-old rape victim, Sun Rise.

"Hey Eric?" Calleigh asked across the table.

"Why do you think they called her Sun Rise?" She asked, referring to the little girls parents.

"Well have you ever seen the sun rise?" Eric asked quietly.

Calleigh shook her head and looked back down to the photo of the little girl.

"Really?" Eric asked surprised. Calleigh didn't reply.

"Well," Eric added, "It's one of the most beautiful things to see. Just as the sun slowly rises, golden yellow and sugary pink mixes together to create this magnificent colour. Just seeing it makes you happy and relaxed"

Eric had the strongest urge to say, "And the other most beautiful thing to look at, is you" but he knew that would be a bad idea.

The dreamy look in Eric's eyes caused Calleigh to smile.

Eric caught this smile and chose to take advantage. "I guess while I'm gone you're gonna have to find someone else to make you smile like that" Eric said grinning cheekily.

"No one will have the same effect on me as you do," she flirted. They both grinned at each other.

Eric nervously looked down at his feet and shifted them a bit.

"Uh, I better get going," said Calleigh standing up.

"Oh… are you coming to my farewell party?" He asked shyly.

"I didn't know you were having a farewell party," Calleigh said, giving Eric a small frown.

"Well it's not so much of a party, more of a couple of drinks between a few friends," Eric said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… I'd love to but, I, uh, I have some stuff I have to do, ya know, just family stuff," Calleigh answered sliding her bag onto her shoulder.

Eric's face dropped.

"Well I guess erhm," Eric said clearing his throat, "I guess I'll see you in 4 months then"

"Bye," Calleigh waved. As she made her way past him she wanted so desperately to hug and kiss him, but settled for a soft pat on the back.

She made her way as quickly as she could to the car park and sat in the drivers seat slamming her door shut. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed her face. Why did she have you lie to him? Why did she have to make up the unbelievable lie about her family?

She took in a deep breath and started the car. She just wanted to get home and soak in the tub.

"To Eric," Horatio cheered as he, Tim, Eric and Alexx raised their glasses. Every one cheered and drank their unalcoholic beverages. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, everyone except Eric.

"We'll miss ya man," Tim said patting Eric on the back.

"Come on guys, I'm only gonna be gone for a few months," Eric said running his hands through his hair.

"That's a few months to long without my favourite Cuban CSI," Alexx said standing up and hugging Eric, "I have to go home to my kids. Don't you dare forget to come back to us. You know I love you honey"

"I love you too Alexx," Eric said with a friendly smile as she planted a butterfly kiss on his forehead.

Alexx left, leaving the three men alone.

"So where are you staying in California?" Horatio asked as he signalled the waitress for another drink.

"For the first couple of days I'll be in Gerthrock Hotel but the department's setting me up with a temporary residence," Eric replied looking at his watch, "Um I have to go now guys"

All three stood up and Tim gave Eric a hug, before Horatio gave Eric a professional but friendly handshake. Eric left the bar and drove home. He still had a fair bit of packing to do, and a lot of thinking.

KNOCK, KNOCK. Calleigh's eyes sprang open as she heard the pounding on her door. She stretched her arms and slowly got out of bed. She didn't know what time it was, she was too tired to check, but it was really early.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Calleigh murmured as she made her way through the dark house.

Just as she was in the middle of a yawn she fell over something and tripped.

"Ouch," she mumbled.

She finally made her way to the door. As she opened it she had to shield her eyes to see who it was.

* * *

_**A/N: I'll post the next chap hopefully tomorrow**_


	7. Sun Rise

Calleigh looked up to Eric standing in her doorway with a huge smile on his face. Calleigh groaned at him.

"Eric do you have any idea what time it is?" Calleigh asked as she tiredly scratched her arm.

"Go get dressed as quickly as you can, I'll wait here," Eric ordered. Calleigh, who was too tired to object, went to her bedroom and picked up any outfit.

Calleigh came back to her front door in a denim skirt and a tank top. She was too tired to care whether she looked professional or not.

"There's something you have to see," Eric said excitedly, pulling Calleigh out of the doorway and out into the cold wind.

"Eric," she murmured, "Let me go back to bed I'm tired"

Ericguided Calleigh into his car and got in. Calleigh rested her head in her hands with her eyes closed.

"Wake me up when we get… wherever we're going," Calleigh muttered sleeplessly.

Eric grinned, nodding his head. Eric decided to stopat the Top Shop deli to get a cup of coffee to wake her up.

After about 15 minutes of driving, Eric's car came to a halt.

"Okay sleepy head, we're here," Eric whispered, gently nudging Calleigh's arm.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open. She rubbed them and then looked around to see where she was. She was on a sandy hill, and when she looked down, she saw she was at some sort of beach. It was quiet and peaceful; all they could hear was the mild sound of the waves.

The beach was a beautiful sight. The waves were inviting and the sand was golden. Eric walked to Calleigh's side of the car and helped her out. He took her hand and led her to the front of the car.

Eric handed Calleigh the coffee and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. They felt warm and cosy. She closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh.

She would rather be where she was than back in her bed. She wrapped her free arm around Eric's and he rested his chin on her head.

"Look up," Eric whispered from behind. Calleigh slowly opened her eyes and looked up.

A smile spread over her face as she saw beautiful colours surrounding the rising sun.

"It's so beautiful," Calleigh whispered, "I could stay her forever"

"At the beach or in my arms?" Eric asked smiling.

"Both," she sighed. She took a sip of coffee and smiled as the warm liquid ran down her throat.

She spun her head to face Eric. He looked happy and relaxed. She turned her whole body around to face him. She rested her cup on the car and leant her hands on his chest. She looked down at her hands, and then up into his eyes.

He was staring into her blue eyes, wondering what was going through her head.

Calleigh slowly moved her hands up to his neck. She pulled Eric close so that his lips were just hovering above hers. She could feel his warm, fresh breath tickling her lips. She lifted her head up and planted her lips on his. Eric lifted one of his hands to the back of Calleigh's head and the other rested on around her waist.

Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer. His lips were so soft and tantalizing. He slowly opened her mouth andpassionately carressed her tongue with his. Calleigh retuned the passionate gesture.

After a while Eric reluctantly pulled away breathless. Eric's grin was ear to ear. He couldn't believe that he actually kissed Calleigh Duquesne. This was a moment he had been dreaming about ever since he met her, ever since he laid eyes on her. Calleigh spun around again to look at the sunrise, still leaning on Eric.

"Wow," Eric muttered.

"Yeah," Calleigh replied, "I still can't believe you come all the way to my house in the early hours of the morning, for my benefit"

"Well you didn't think I'd leave with just a pat on the back did you," Eric joked.

Calleigh giggled and squeezed his arms tighter.

"And that was one hell of a goodbye present by the way," Eric whispered flirtatiously in Calleigh's ear. Calleigh turned around and locked her lips with Eric's for another passionate kiss. Eric wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist.

The feeling of his arms around her made Calleigh's hairs stand up on end. It gave her a warm fuzzy feeling that she never wanted to go away.

She gently broke away and looked into his soft brown eyes.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" Calleigh asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"About half as long as I have," Eric replied sweetly. She rested her head back down and thought about what just happened. The smile on her face was growing by the minute. She couldn't believe how unbelievable good it felt being in his arms, kissing him.

She couldn't remember what day it was, what time it was, all she could feel was the happy and excited sensation flowing through her body.

Eric lifted Calleigh's chin up to see her beautiful smile, and before Eric knew it, one was appearing across his own face. He stood there, just staring into her eyes. It made him feel so good, so warm. Being with her was the most incredible thing he had ever felt.

Eric let out adissapointed sigh.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked with concern.

"I have to go finish packing," he mumbled with a heartbreaking look on his face.

"Oh. Ya know for a minute there I forgot that you were leaving," Calleigh whispered.

"I really wish I wasn't. I wanna be here with you," Eric said grabbing Calleigh's hands in his, "So I guess is kinda a goodbye thing"

"Some hell of a goodbye," Calleigh replied smiling.

"Maybe it's a good thing that we aren't too close now," Eric mumbled looking down.

"What?" Calleigh asked confused.

"I mean. If we were any closer, then this would be a whole lot harder," Eric explained.

Calleigh looked down at the ground, avoiding Eric's eyes.

"Ok then. But I personally think that if we got together earlier, we would have had more time to be together. It doesn't matter how long it's been, whether 3 months or 3 minutes, I'll still miss you like hell," Calleigh replied, breaking away and turning her back on Eric.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that," Eric said grabbing Calleigh by the arm and turning her around.

Her blue eyes were watery and her cheeks were tear strained. Eric loosened his grip and his face went sad.

"Calleigh," he said in a shaky voice, "I've wanted to be with you more than anything in the world. And me going to California after what just happened, it breaks my heart. The only reason I can go through with this, is knowing that you'll be here for me when I come back"

"Eric, 4 months is a long time," Calleigh said wiping the tears from her face.

"I know. And I've tried getting out of it, but there's no hope. Calleigh before I go to California, I need to know if you're willing to give us a go after. I couldn't stand getting my hopes up for 4 months and then just getting dumped like trash," Eric said pulling Calleigh close to him.

"I want to be with you," Calleigh whispered

"And I want to be with you," Eric whispered before pulling Calleigh into a big, warm hug.

"Listen Calleigh," Eric explained, "Right now, this moment is perfect, the perfect way to say goodbye. I don't want to have to say goodbye at the airport again"

Through all the tears Calleigh smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Calleigh looked down at her watch.

"Oh God, I gotta get ready for work," Calleigh said getting up of Eric and wiping he wet face.

15 minutes later Calleigh walked through her front door. She turned around to see Eric standing in her doorway.

"I promise I'll call you," Eric said, stepping in closer.

"Goodbye Eric," Calleigh said as she moved in. Calleigh and Eric's lips were inches apart.

"Goodbye Calleigh," Eric mumbled as he closed the gap and gave her their last kiss for months.

An hour later Calleigh walked into the lab to find Tim slouching in the sofa in the break room. She walked in and forced a smile.

"Are you ok?" Tim asked as Calleigh slumped down next to him.

"He's not even gone yet, but it's tough," Calleigh said staring at the coffee table.

"So are you two still playing that 'You like him, he likes you, do nothing about it' game?" Tim asked as he bitintoa biscuit.

"We kissed goodbye. And when he gets back we'll start something," Calleigh mumbled.

"That's great. You don't seem very enthusiastic about it," Tim stated putting a supportive arm around her, "What's wrong?"

"It's just… I don't know whether I can wait 4 months"

"I'm here for you"

"I know, thanks"

"Oh and Calleigh?"

"Yeah?"

"You tell anyone about me being mushy and kind, and I'll have to kill you"

"I wouldn't dare," Calleigh replied smiling. She was glad to have someone besides Eric to make her smile,because she was gonna need it.

Eric walked up the steps onto the plane. He looked back at the Miami sun setting. He had mixed feelings of thrill and gloom. He looked down at his feet and walked onto the plane.


	8. New Information

**A/N_: Thanks for the reviews, MERRY CHRISTMAS

* * *

_**

The first couple of days without Eric were hard for everyone, Calleigh especially. Every now and then Horatio would assign Tim and Eric to a job, or Calleigh and Eric, forgetting that he was in California.

It felt different in the lab without him. Tim had no one to compete with, and Calleigh had no one to flirt and joke with.

Eric called Calleigh every two days. It was like a routine. And when he didn't call, or if he was late calling, Calleigh would worry.

It had been a month since Eric left for California, but it felt much longer. Calleigh had been counting down the days on her calendar. She knew he wouldn't come home EXACTLY after 4 months, she hoped it would be sooner, but it could be longer.

As Calleigh walked through her front door on a Tuesday evening, she exhaustedly threw her purse on the table and glanced at the phone. She had one message.

She pushed the play button and went to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Hey Calleigh. How are you? I'm fine. They have me going on a lot of trips out on the boat. I'm going outon the boattonight and won't be back til Monday so you won't hear from me til then. You have no idea how much I miss you, didn't think it would be this hard. Anyway can you please tell everyone at the lab that I miss them. I'm really sorry Cal but I gotta go or the boat will leave without me. We're going across to Mahatta Island. A body washed up on the island and we're gonna go diving for evidence. Ok now I really have to go. I miss you soooooooooo much and I promise I'll call as soon as I get back. Bye Calleigh"

Calleigh was now sitting on the couch bitting into an apple. She missed him so much. She had no idea it would be this hard. Had no idea that just not being around someone could be so painful.

She closed her eyes and lay back. She tried to imagine Eric. Imagine him being there with her.

She let out a frustrated sigh. It felt nothing like being with the real thing. And now she couldn't even talk to him for almost a week. She let the apple fall out of her hands onto the ground. She was really tired.

They spent all day solving a double homicide case. She rubbed her eyes and turned on her side to get more comfortable and closed her tired eyes.

The week went past quickly for everyone. They had a suicide, a murder here and there, robbery, and a break in or two. With all the work, Calleigh had no time to ponder about Eric.

But on the weekend, when she went home, she felt her feelings rush back and the longing for Eric return. Every now and then Calleigh would rush to her phone hoping to find a call from Eric, but had no luck.

Calleigh noticed something strange at work. Horatio was acting differently lately. He was grumpy and distant. She and Tim couldn't put their finger on it but something was definitely up. Like on Friday morning when she and Tim were in the break room.

_**Flashback**_

_"I knew he was having an affair," Calleigh gloated proudly as she followed Tim in._

_"How could you possibly tell? There was no evidence to suggest it," Tim argued._

_"Women's intuition," Calleigh said cheekily, "Don't forget about the10 bucks you owe me"_

_"You know you have a serious problem," Tim said pulling his wallet out and handing her the money._

_"Aww you're just a sore loser," She said accepting the money._

_"I am not," Tim wined._

_"And you better get used to it," Calleigh said proudly, "Cos now that Eric's gone I have to find someone else to make money from" _

_Tim let out a small laugh and Calleigh smiled sadly. Just then, Horatio trudged in and angrily opened the fridge looking for something to calm him down._

_Calleigh and Tim looked at each other confused_

_"Uh, are you okay Horatio?" Calleigh asked in her caring southern voice._

_"The less you know the better," Horatio replied before marching out the room._

_"What's the matter with him?" Calleigh asked Tim._

_"Got me," He replied simply._

_**End flashback**_

On Wednesday morning as Calleigh walked into the lab she saw Horatio mentioning her to come into his office. She put down her bag and coat and walked to his office. Tim and Tripp were standing in front of Horatio's desk waiting.

She walked in and briefly greeted them.

"So what's going on?" Tim asked impatiently.

Horatio let out a deep breath. "There's something I have to tell you all," Horatio said calmly.

Calleigh and Tripp took a seat but Tim stayed standing.

"Is something wrong?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"Eric… Eric was being held hostage on Mahatta Island and now he's…missing," Horatio stated firmly.

"What?" Tripp asked furiously, "When?"

"Since Thursday," Horatio replied.

Calleigh felt guilt and concern rush over her body. She hadn't even noticed that he didn't call. She had been so busy in the last few days that she forgot about it.

"H-how," Calleigh stuttered. She was glad she was sitting down because if she wasn't she would probably faint.

"Well he was investigating a murder on Mahatta Island and the killer, Ashley Fry, took him hostage and then ran off with him. They found Fry's body hanging from his old apartment yesterday, but no sign of Eric," Horatio informed.

Tim, who had been silent the whole time, decided to speak up.

"So what's being done to find him? Should we be there looking for him? Is he dead? Is he in danger?" Tim asked frantically.

"Calm down Tim," Horatio said standing up, "The California PD is doing everything they can to find him. But they honestly don't know whether he's ok or not"

Calleigh couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of his office before she started crying.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Calleigh said running out the door and heading to the bathroom. When she got there her cheeks were already red and streaked. She put her hands over her face and sobbed quietly on the floor. When she reached up to get a tissue she felt a warm hand on hers.

She looked up in surprise and saw Alexx kneeling down next to her. Calleigh wiped away her tears and looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"Hey honey," Alexx said supportively, "I just heard. Are you ok?"

Calleigh let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah," she replied sniffling, "I don't know why I'm blubbering on like this. I'm just worried for Eric"

"Oh I think we both know why you're crying. Honey it's obvious that you two feel strongly about each other," Alexx replied putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Calleigh asked, looking up in surprise.

"You can't fool me. I see the smiles, the touches," Alexx pointed out.

Calleigh broke into more sobs and Alexx gave her a supportive hug.

"I- I just w-want him to be okay," Calleigh sobbed.

"I know baby, I know. Eric's a strong man, he'll pull through," Alexx said reassuringly rocking her back and forth.

10 minutes later Alexx walked into the layout room to see Tim thinking intently.

"Hey Timmy," Alexx greeted glumly.

"Is Calleigh ok?" Tim asked without moving his eyes from the table.

"I think she just wants some alone time right now," Alexx informed, "Are you ok?"

Tim let out a sigh and looked into Alexx's eyes, there were comforting and full of concern. Tim's on the other hand were full of misery and sadness.

"It's ok to be upset Timmy," Alexx said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not upset. I'm, I'm angry," Tim fumed shrugging off her hand and walking to the other side of the room.

"Ok I'll leave you alone. But if you want to talk, the morgue's just a yell away," Alexx said walking away. Tim let out a regretful sigh. He didn't mean to lash out at Alexx, he was grateful for her support, he was just furious with Ashley Fry, and worried about Eric.

Horatio slumped into his office chair and rubbed his eyes. He was having a really bad day. All of a sudden his phone started ringing of the hook. He picked it up and cleared his throat before answering, "Caine"

"Horatio?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Lt. Valens from the California police"

"Oh, what's going on?"

"We found him"

* * *

A/N: They found him, but dead of alive? To find out more just click review 


	9. Making choices

**_A/N: I am so so so sorry for making you wait so long. I was a lot busier than I had expected so I couldn't get it done til after Christmas. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. This will be the last chapter_**.

Calleigh dropped her pen on her desk and closed her eyes. She tried to shut out everything. The noise, the people, the work, everything. She hoped that if she kept her eyes closed long enough, she wouldn't have to deal with anything or anyone. She opened her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

No matter what she tried, she couldn't get worried thoughts of Eric out of her head. She rested her head in her hands and looked over to Tim's desk. She was surprised to find that it was currently unoccupied. She glanced around but couldn't see him. She heard someone giggling and laughing and she could have sworn it was Tim. But why would he be laughing, why would he be joking around?

She looked to where the sound was coming and her mouth dropped open in shock. Her eyes grew wide and her throat went dry. As Tim walked around the corner, he did so with Eric.

Calleigh rubbed her eyes as if she couldn't believe what she saw.

"I'm hallucinating," Calleigh mumbled to herself. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. So she just sat there looking like she had just seen a ghost.

It took a while for Calleigh's brain to function what was happening but by the time it all made sense, Eric had noticed her. He completely dropped what he was saying to Tim and started walking towards Calleigh.

Calleigh stood up, but felt her knees buckling so held onto her desk for support. Tears were running down her face and she felt frozen. When Eric reached her he wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

Calleigh started sobbing into his neck and Eric's eyes were watery. Eric pulled away and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't care who was watching them, Eric had longed for Calleigh's lips to be on his ever since he left for California.

They just stood there,, in the middle of the office, kissing passionately. Eric finally pulled away to breathe and Calleigh nestled her head on his neck.

"I was so worried about you," She whispered.

"I know, I know Calleigh," Eric replied brushing her cheek with the back of his hand, "Being away from you for so long, and being kidnapped and not knowing whether I'd see you again, it really made me think about things. But hey let's not talk about this here, people are starting to stare, let's go talk"

Calleigh smiled a bit and went to get her purse.

"Oh wait, I better go tell Horatio first, I'll meet you at Lenny's Diner in a minute okay?"

"Sure"

Calleigh knocked on Horatio's door.

"Come in," He replied.

"Um Horatio do you mind if I take my lunch break a bit early," Calleigh asked cautiously.

Horatio gave a disappointed frown.

"Um ok, but before you go, I uh, we have to talk about something really important," Horatio said mysteriously.

"Um ok," Calleigh answered and took a seat.

Horatio said handing her the letter without replying.

Back at the diner Eric was ordering coffee, wondering where the hell Calleigh was. She was almost half an hour late and Eric was beginning to think she wasn't coming.

15 minutes later she was still not there. Eric got up frustrated and left.

"Calm down," he mumbled, "she probably just got caught up in work"

As he was walking down the hall he was so caught up in wondering where Calleigh was, that he bumped into Tim.

"Whoa, where's the fire," Tim said.

"Have you seen Calleigh anywhere?" Eric asked impatiently.

"She's not with you?" Tim asked confused.

Eric shook his head and ran down the hall.

"Yeah thanks, I missed you too man," Tim yelled as Eric hurried off.

Eric drove over to Calleigh's place and knocked on the door but there was no answer. So he knocked again, and again and again but still no answer.

He slowly walked back to the car and let out a unsuccessful sigh.

He couldn't understand what was going on. She wasn't at work; she wasn't at home, where else would she be.

Eric scratched his head and thought for a moment. All of a sudden he thought of the beach. Maybe she went to the beach, where they kissed.

It was a stab in the dark but it was the only thing Eric could think of.

Eric drove to the beach in search of Calleigh. He pulled out his cell and rang Tim.

"Speed"

"It's me"

"Where are you?"

"Still looking for Calleigh, she hasn't come in yet has she?"

"No. I was speaking to Valera before and she said that she last saw Calleigh coming out of Horatio's office looking pretty confused"

"Oh. How long ago was that?"

"Bout 2 hours ago"

"Well then where the hell is she now?"

"Don't ask me. Where you heading?"

"Uh, I thought Calleigh might be at the beach where we, uh, said goodbye"

"Ok. Do you think Horatio knows about the two of you?"

"I'm pretty sure the whole lab knows about us after what happened earlier"

"yeah I guess you're right"

Eric hung up rhe phone as he stopped the car. Calleigh was leaning on the rail, looking down at the water.

Eric cautiously got out of the car and approached her. Calleigh kept staring at the sea.

"Calleigh? What's going on?" Eric asked gently.

"Eric, I… This isn't working out between us," Calleigh mumbled.

"What?" Eric asked confused, "I thought things were going great between us"

"Horatio talked to me today and-"

"and he told you to break up with me"

"No, no Eric. He reminded me how important my job is to me"

Calleigh turned around to face Eric. Eric's face flooded with disappointment, anger and confusion

"W-wait"

"Eric I can't do this anymore. It's over," Calleigh said in a soft, barely audible whisper.

Eric's eyes stinging eyes blinked back the tears.

Calleigh moved to walk away but Eric pulled her arm, freezing her.

"So you're just gonna hide your feelings? You're gonna pretend that there is nothing, that that kiss meant nothing?"

"What else can I do Eric?" Calleigh said wiping her now wet face, "We work together Eric. My job means to much to me"

"Didn't stop you and Hagen"

"That was different," Calleigh whispered softly.

"How?"

"Excuse me?"

"How is you and Hagen being together different than you and me?"

"What Hagen and I had was, was just a fling. But I care no where near as much about Hagen as I do about you"

"Well if you feel so strongly about me then why can't we be together?"

"well what about work, it'd be too complicated"

"It'd be even more complicated if we had to hide our feelings"

Calleigh let out a sigh and thought deeply.

"The only question is, do you want to be with me?"

"Of course I want to"

"Then that's all that matters," Eric whispered as he pulled Calleigh close to him and kissed her.

_**A/N: Well that's the end. I kinda rushed the last couple of chapters because I wanted to finish it quickly. So tell me what you think. Should I write another one, should I stop?**_


End file.
